Vanished
by eniale 27
Summary: This is my First Fanfic.Please be gentle and no Flames.This is a Story where a Girl experiences many paranormal happenings that she had encountered.Then she had a dream which she would never forget and she doesn't know that her dream will come true.


PLOT: HORROR AND TRAGEDY.

VANISHED

A/N: This is a story which Quincy encounters numerous paranormal threats caused by the darkness. I'm very glad that it made sense. I HOPE YOU'LL ENJOY READING IT.

(Quincy's POV)

Years in the past, I had experienced many paranormal happenings that caused my life misery, misfortune and death.

I had once dreamt of an enormous chasm, this chasm was as dark as the night and is like a sink hole. I glanced into the chasm and I saw myself, sitting on an old bench with my best friend, Xander. Xander and I met at the museum of our School, Danville Academy.

He assisted me in doing my research in the History of the School. While we were sitting in an old bench… a Dark Mist suddenly appeared in front of us, our faces looked horribly terrified. And as this Dark Mist came nearer to us, it passed over our bodies and we look as if we were weak, it was as if a massive force obtains our energy, but I remained calm even though I was really frightened. There was a Person behind the Mist. I don't know who it was but He was Dark and has the colour of blood in its eyes, I first thought that maybe it's a person-like creature because it has something on its back.

After the Dark Mist had passed, I turned my eyes to Xander. He had already vanished. I was shocked and terrified.

"What if the Mist comes back? I will surely be the next one who will be gone and why didn't it made me disappear?" I thought.

It was very confusing… but it's only a hallucination. Then the chasm began to fade. So I woke up. Then I heard something grievous, it was getting closer to me "Hello? Is someone there?" I asked. It tried opening the door knob of my room. Luckily the door was locked.

"Quincy? Someone's looking for you" said my mother.

"Who is it?" I said nervously

"It's Xander…"

"Quincy we're going to be late for School!"Xander shrieked.

I felt something chilly when Xander said that we're going to be late, my back began to crouch, my legs were becoming heavy and my vision was becoming blurry. I sat for a moment then I became more ill. My arms were boiling, my whole body was sweating and I took a look outside my window. My vision was still blurry then, someone or something whispered unto my ear.

_'Quincy, soon both of them will haunt you soon...' _

I felt a trembling feeling when I heard what it said. Then I just remembered... we're going to be late for school.

"Ok, just wait I'll be there immediately…" I said

"What's taking you so long?"

"Oh nothing... I just remembered something"

"Okay Just hurry up!"

Just in time, before the bell rang in our school, I tumbled and I fell into a Deep Hole filled with newly cemented ground. Luckily I was standing. I was stuck there for hours... Xander called for Help, but it was too late... I already collapsed. I was brought to a Medical Center. When I woke up, my mother was sobbing and I heard the doctor saying something.

"Sorry Ms. Gates but, there might be a possibility that she can survive this operation. She suffered from trauma and she has a scoliosis and I'm afraid she will not walk straight, if she wants to improve her walking... she will have to use some Braces for the knee and for her spinal bone."

"Ok, Doctor Helms. Just do all the things you can do, so my daughter can survive."

I wouldn't survive my operation? Operation in what? I thought. I realized then, that my leg was broken. The cement became hard when I collapsed, my Knee kneeled. The impact was so strong it made my knee broken. But, the doctor was right, maybe the trauma was because of that dream after all. After that Incident, I woke up.

CHAPTER ONE – Undiscovered Tracks

Before these endeavours that made my life different I was a normal kid back in the past, a kid who had made other people happy, a kid who respects and enjoys her everyday life and a kid who believes in herself that she can do anything good just to be proud of herself and prove that she is special. But before I tell you what I had faced when I became different, you should know me first.

My name is Quincy Gates, I'm 14 years Old and I grew up with my Mother. I had a Father once, but he left me and my mother alone. He has a new family now… a family he adored and loved. It's a bit lonely for me, for growing up with no Father who doesn't care about his child. My mother cares for me so much and I care about her too, she is like my soft pillow which I have to hug every day. She always protects me and gives her best smile whenever I go in my school bus.

Even if I'm in school I used to have plenty of friends such as Lucinda, Xander and Lance. Lucinda loves outdoors and she always aims to have good grades. Xander is a great friend; he always solves my problems in school and he's good in superstitious happenings. Lance strives about avoiding detention, he always joins to some selfish group and later… they will have some violent fights. I think that's his Problem, he always wants to be in some kind of popular group but, he never realizes it. When I got to school today, I saw Lance; he was looking for me… so I walked to him.

"Hey Lance! Have you seen Xander?"I doubt.

"No, I hadn't seen him either, why?"

"I have to tell him something, you know… he's good and knows about paranormal things"

"Okay? Then tell me"

"Alright…this morning when I woke up, I saw my mother, preparing me my food. While she was cooking, I saw something outside in our kitchen window; our kitchen window is near our refrigerator so I would easily notice it. Then told myself that maybe it was just only my imagination. But then I noticed it was pitched Black and was very Dark.

"I should tell this to Xander maybe he'll tell me what really it was."

"Ok then, well good luck with that"

Ring! Ring! Ring!

They heard the bell ring.

I and Lance quickly went to our classroom.

"Oh, there he is…"said Lance

"Hey! Xander I've got to tell you something"

"Why are you looking so nervous? Is there something mocking you?" Said Xander

"Um… Not really, but maybe you could help me"

"What is it?"

"When I woke up this morning, I saw my Mother, she was preparing my Breakfast. As she was cooking, I saw something outside our Kitchen Window. Apparently our Kitchen window is near our Refrigerator so I would easily notice something. Then, I told myself that maybe, it was only my imagination. I just ignored it. But then it was pitched Black and was very Dark."

"Oh, I had encountered someone that used to experienced like that"

"Well, can you help me?"

"Supposed I could, we're best friends remember?"

"You're right! Always as it is"

"So…what exact time when you had seen it?"Xander said questionably.

"All I know that it is Morning, but I didn't notice the time. I'm not aware of it"

"Can we just talk about it later? Our class is now starting Okay?"

"Alright, well thanks though"

As our Class was beginning…

"Ms. Gates" Said my Grumpy teacher, Mr. Kern.

"What is it Mr. Kern?"

"Can you please tell us what you did this morning? Because it looks like you didn't ate and why do you look so nervous?"

I was nervous; He's right, I thought he didn't saw me.

"Oh no sir, I just had a very unpleasing breakfast"

"Okay then, could you answer these questions on the board?"

Actually I really don't know what the answer was but the writings were sort of… familiar to me.

It says: "What can you see in this Image?" Then it has a hand pointing to something that I couldn't see well. All I imagined was a Shadow of a Man pointing to a hole, and his eyes were as red as blood.

"Um… What the Hand is pointing to is… THE SHADOW but—t …"

Something came to my mind. I saw a big Hole when I had a dream a few years ago. What if that's the same hole in my Dream? I thought. I was much feared than I thought.

"What is it Ms. Gates?"

"Oh nothing I just had a vision"

"Okay, I'll let somebody answer my question"

Actually I was relieved when Mr. Kern said that he would just call someone to answer his question. So he called Xander.

"Xander, Could you please tell to us what is in this Image?" said Mr. Kern to Xander.

"I see a Big Plate of Lasagna" said xander hungrily.

Then someone yelled.  
"Oh… I think he's hungry" said a Girl wearing a pink tube and jeans.

I know who that was, Its Suzie. She's a total jerk, he always humiliates somebody.

"Stop it Suzie!"I shrieked.

"Oh! Another Brat!"Suzie said angrily

"What do you care if I'm a Brat? Shut up!"

Before I could speak again, Mr. Kern speaks a word.

"Enough!"Mr. Kern screeched

"Okay, fine" I sighed

"You two, come to my Office after this Subject. You'll be receiving detentions and I'll notify your parents about it"

I felt really guilty. It wasn't really my fault. I'm not the one who started it.

"That's her fault she started it. I'm just defending Xander. He's only hungry that's why he answered like that!"

"Okay, Just stop it you two!"

Mr. Kern continued his discussion and I saw Suzie is looking at me...

Her eyes were glowing red. Full of Flames and has Dark eye bugs.

"How come her eyes turned red?" I wondered.

I glanced another time at her and she was lipsing words to me.

_'You do not know what you are doing. There'll be a time your dreams will be revealed'_

At first I thought she was going to be crazy. I understand what she said but I don't know what it means. I think she's creepy; she's really a total jerk.

~Five hours later...

I went Home. My Mother was there to welcome me; she wears some kind of purple polka-dotted dress with little red ribbons at the center.

"Quincy! How was school?"My mother said tenderly

"Well, I was disgusted by some sort of Creep!"

"Was it Suzie?"

"Yeah, she is so lame!"

"Hey, don't say that? Maybe she wants something or... Is she bothering someone?"

"C'mon Mom you always know that don't you?"

"Oh right. I know I know... Xander is the reason why you're always having detentions from your teacher"

"I don't know but, I feel strong when I'm with Him"

"Okay now answer me...what is it you're feeling?"

"No, I can't."

My Mom stopped talking with a sigh. I think she's dreadful about what I said, because I always tell secrets to her. Maybe she wants to know all what I'm feeling or seeing but, I don't want to tell her about the horrible scene I saw lately this morning. I am really frightened. I don't know if I'm going to tell her or not about that. It's really difficult to decide.


End file.
